


The Other One

by ashreed4521



Category: Ghost Adventures (TV)
Genre: F/M, Heartbreak, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 11:16:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17579813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashreed4521/pseuds/ashreed4521
Summary: This is all Ravens POV.I don’t know when it happened or how.  But we started to change. We used to be close,talk for hours into the night about us getting older together.But we grew apart. And I know why. Because of her. And because I became the Other Woman





	The Other One

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this in about a day and half. I was listen to a song called Is it Just Me by the Backstreet Boys ( Yes I said BSB. I’m old get over it. Hehe). And this just came into my mind. So hope you guys enjoy it. 
> 
> ⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️ This is not a light of heart fiction. This is also kinda lowly based of my past relationship. It is angst so if you don’t want to read it stop here⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️

I don’t know when it happened or how. But we started to change. We used to be close,talk for hours into the night about us getting older together. Teasing each other and laughing at our stupid jokes. Now it’s nothing but complaining. I try to calm you down from Your lockdown hangovers, you get mad. You never used to get mad at me. You loved it when I gave you a massage now you hate my hands on your skin. You jump almost all the time when I touch you. You tell me you are just jumpy from nerves of the next location. Even when I know your not going to be there until three weeks later. I tell you I believe you when I know my heart doesn’t. I know what’s going on but I can’t help but try my hardest to keep you. Here safe in my arms. I know full well that whatever girl your with won’t take care of you like I have. Won’t love you like I do. I gave my heart over to you. And now I see that your slowly giving it back to me. Piece by piece. 

I changed my hair color, it’s not red anymore. I went back to natural brunette hair. You didn’t even notice until you best friend Aaron said that he liked it. Even then you gave me a once over and said that you liked it. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t notice it baby. You look beautiful.” You said to me with a light kiss to my lips not the types of kisses you used to give me. Even In front of the guys you liked to be more into it. You always laughed when they teased you. Now when they do you roll your eyes and just tell them to shut up. 

“Thank you.” I said back. I couldn’t even tell you I got it done 2 weeks ago. I knew if I did we would have fought and I didn’t want that. But then again you don’t care what I want anymore. 

I see it in your eyes that your trying to hold on to me. When I know for sure you don’t want to. I’m just a security blanket. You know I will be there for you. On your good days and your worst days. I’m always there for you. Will she be able to be there? Will she be there when you have night terrors? Will she help you talk them out with you, try to calm you? Take you in her arms and hold you tight till you feel safe? 

I know your a strong guy but everyone has their weakness. I know yours like you know mine. And mine is playing right out in front of me. I’m losing you to her. And know there is someone else. I used to be the other one. I’m not proud of what we did behind her back. But I thought I could change you. I mean you were only with her for a year and you lasted three years with me. Is this next one going to last. 

I got a call from Aaron the other night. He asked me how I was. I told him I’m living. Because that’s what I’m doing. I’m not happy anymore I know you can see it but even though you try to make things right. You can’t. He told me something that I already knew. He heard another woman in your hotel room. I told him that didn’t surprise me. I kinda knew that we were done. And he just confirmed it. We went on to talk about the investigation that you guys did and the evidence you received. You will never know how truly proud I am of you. Even before this whole thing started with you and I. I always loved your show. 

I remember the day we met. You were so guarded. You thought I was out there for the money and fame from dating you. When I wasn’t, it took me sometime to break that wall down and when you saw me for who I truly was and what I truly wanted I saw you for the first time. I saw Zachary. Not Zak from Ghost Adventures acting all macho. I didn’t see the paranormal investigator. I saw you for who you are. And I loved that. And now I see the wall going back up on me. On the one person that would drop everything to be with you at the end of the earth. But I see that a dumb blonde with fake breast took that spot. I’ve seen her. Though you tried to hide it from social media. I heard you argue about putting the picture up. It didn’t phase me. I thought it funny actually. 

As you leave on an investigation, you come over to me. A big smile on your face,you’ve been excited over this one for a long time. Goatman's Bridge. You wrap me in your arms and hold you hold me tight. Leaning in you kiss me with all that you have and I kiss you back just as much. You pull away and place your forehead against mine. I look into your eyes. There’s that sparkle again the one that makes me so happy and proud of you. You kiss me again and tell me how much you love me. I say the same pack to you. I can’t ask you right now if she will be there. You’re to happy and excited. So I stow my feelings aside and stand at the door as you get onto the bus that’s taking you to the place you need to go. Once your out of my sight I shut the door and try to stop the tears from falling. Your dog comes up to me and tries her best to comfort me but she can’t. Though she tries. Gracie always tries to help me. I pet her head and we make our way through the house. 

 

When you return from the investigation I see your eyes are distant. You told me everything that happened. And showed me some of the footage. I was so scared for you I hugged you and you held me tight. I can feel you shaking I know your crying. I would be to if that happened to me,I would be terrified. But you always push past it. You always guide yourself to where you need to be. You picked me up and took us to the bedroom. Laying me down you finally look at me. You see me laying there my soul naked to you and you shake your head. You climb on top of me, and lay down. No love making no nothing. You just place you head of my heart and hold me to you. I don’t say anything I don’t mind. I love the way feel on me. I have always loved it. So solid and heavy, but so soft and light at the same time,I don’t know how you do it. I stare at the sealing, watch the fan turn as I play with your hair. That soft gorgeous black hair hair. I know what this is. This is your lock down hangover. You need me you chose me and not her. You could have not have come home but you did.  
————-  
“How much longer is this going to last?” Indigo asked me. 

I looked to her and shrugged my shoulders. I didn’t know. 

“I guess I was hoping it would have stopped by now.” I told her. 

‘It’s been two months and you still have her in your life.’

I sipped my coffee and look out at the strip. We sat at our favorite table in our favorite coffee shop. I saw so many people going on in their life not a clue as to what was going on the world. The hurt it could cause. I see a younger couple and smile. They were cute, holding each others hands. The man leaned and kissed his love on the head. She smiled up at him. I sighed and looked back down at my coffee. 

“Move back home with me. You know my house is big enough. You need to let go. You need to stop this. Your heart is breaking right in front of me even.” Indigo said with so much concern in her voice. 

Taking a deep breath I nodded. I know what I needed to do. But I need a push and I know she can help with this. It’s been a long time coming and she’s right. I need to let go. I need to pack up my things,but a ticket to New York and leave. I looked at her with tears in my eyes. 

“He was never like this. He never….”

“I know baby girl. I’m here for you. Here let’s grab our things and go back to my hotel. Okay.” Indigo reaches for my hand and held it within hers. 

“There’s so much I need to do. I need to pack,I need to give my two weeks I need to…”

“One thing at a time. Let’s go to the room and see what we can do about you talking with Zak. He needs to know. You can’t just leave him in the middle of the night.” 

“Indigo…. he can't even look at me when he comes home from being with her. He barely notices me unless he needs me.”

“Then all the more reason to leave. All the more reason to talk with him and end this in the right way. I’ve seen you with him. I’ve seen how devoted he has been to you. But if what you're saying is true. We need to have a talk with him. You need to ask him.”

“ I don’t need to ask him. He smells of her. It’s not his mothers perfume. It’s not his assistants. I know it’s her. I’ve seen her. She posted a picture of them two weeks ago. Yes she took it down because of Zak. But it’s still out there.”

“Sweetie lets go.” Indigo grabbed my hand and pulled me up from our seat. We took our coffees with us and out the door we went. To discuss the next phase in my life. The one I can’t just yet see but I know with her by my side. I can make it. I mean I lived without him in my life before right? How hard can it be to do it again? My answer would come within the coming month. And I didn’t know what to do. 

——————-

I sat down at the table in the kitchen. My leg bouncing from the nerves. I sipped my wine slowly as I waited for you to come home. I needed to ask. I needed to know. Now. Not tomorrow not the next day. Not next week. Now. It was 1am when you came through the front door. You closed it softly. Thinking I was asleep. I watched as you took of your shoes and jacket. I left the light on in the kitchen like I always do when i was home alone at night. You never seemed to mind knowing I feel safer with it on. Especially when you went away. 

You nearly jump out of your skin when you see me sitting there. My wine glass now empty. I smile at that. 

“Jesus baby you scared me.” He said after he caught his breath. “What are you doing up? Don’t you have work tomorrow?”

“No I have the day off. I’m up...because we need to talk Zak.”

“About What?” He took a hold of a chair and sat down next to me. His hand went to my thigh. Like it always did when we get like this. It’s like he reads my moods when he touches me. 

“What’s her name? What is she like? How did you meet her?” I said tears in my eyes threatening to run. 

Zak closed his eyes and hung his head low. He rubbed at his eyes. Taking a deep breath he looked at me again. Tears in his eyes. He knew what was going to happen and he knew it was partly his fault. Partly hers. 

“Her name is Levi. She’s….I’ve known her for a long time. Way before you and I met. Before I was with what's her name. How we met is odd. I dated her best friend Olivia. But we ended things. Levi tried to help get us back together but I couldn’t do it to her. Olivia got hurt by a spirit really badly. Levi helped us with removing it. Olivia moved to London to get away from everything thing. Then I fell for her, for Levi But she moved away. I didn’t think I would see her again and then she comes back to Vegas and we ran into each other.”

Zak reaches for my hand and held it within his. His hands were shaking. 

“Raven. I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry for the hurt I’ve caused you. But once I saw her again I couldn’t just walk away.”

“You have a choice. You could have walked away.” I say my voice right with emotion. 

“Baby I couldn’t. When she left she took my child. I didn’t know what to do or how to get her to come back. I’ve been seeing her and my son.”

“But that blonde girl. I saw the picture.” 

“That was fan. She made something out of nothing baby I swear. I’m being honest with you right now. Levi is of mixed race. She’s not the one that posted that picture. I was yelling at my assistant to get her to take it down.”

“You never get that upset with you fans. You never…” I shook my head.

“Raven look at me. Please. I never touch that woman. The only one that I have touched behind your back was Levi. I’m sorry I’m so sorry. I should have told you from the beginning but I knew if I did you would leave me. And I needed you. I needed you for my own selfishness and I’m sorry I took advantage of that. You will never know how much I’m sorry.”

I take my hand away from Zak and I get up. I go to the living room and grab the tissues. I wipe my face ,my noise. ‘God I must look disgusting.’ I thought. 

“You do not look disgusting.” Zak said. As he came up to me. Standing in front of me. 

“I said that out loud?” I ask

“You did. What you look is heartbroken. And I’m the one that caused it. I’m the disgusting one. Not you. I should have been upfront about everything.” 

“How old is your son?”

“He’s 10.”

“You’ve never l… he’s ten. And you never bothered to mention it?”

“Raven. She took him from me when he was five. I don’t know why I’ve been trying to get the reason as to why. I never told you cause it hurt to much. And it still does. I’ve missed out on 4 years on his life. I’ve buried myself in my work and research to not think about them. I tried. I tried to tell you. But I was still to scared. I know I opened myself up to you and I know I should have opened up more to you but. You would have been asking the why,where and when. And I just could not go through that pain again. I didn’t want to feel that pain again so I locked it up. But everything I have been to you. Faith,honest,loving. I’ve been all of that to you for the past 3 years. You have been my rock, my best friend. My everything. Baby if I could I would take everything back. I would have done things differently but I couldn’t risk losing you.”

“But Zak… you have lost me. You lost me the moment you saw her again.” 

Zak reaches for me. He took me in his arms and once my head touched his chest. I sobbed. I held onto his shirt tighter then ever and I cried my pain out. I cried my love out, my heart. He finally gave it back to me. He finally told me what I knew but he gave me so much more. He gave me the closure I needed to leave. To walk away. 

He picked me up and carried me to the bedroom. He sat me down on the bed and I got up and went to the bathroom. Taking a wash cloths I wiped and scrubbed at my face. To get rid of the tear streaked mascara. Once I was done he stood behind me. Looking at me from the mirror. His arm encircled my waist. I closed my eyes. 

“One thing.” I said. 

“What’s that?” He asked as he rested his chin on my shoulder. 

“I want you to make love to me. Just give me tonight. I just want to feel you again. I haven’t felt you in long time. Please.” I sounded like I was begging him but it actually has been a long time since he has touched my body. I just want to feel him one last time. 

He nodded and kissed my neck. In the spot that always got to me. I watched him through the mirror and he watched me. His hand came up and cured my left breast and the other went between my legs. My breathing started to get more quick. He bit my neck hard and he enjoyed the sound that came out of me. He pressed himself into my back and boy did I feel him. I missed that so much. He turned me around,picked me up and placed me on the sink counter. He hiked up my sleep shirt and slipped my panties of. I wiggled to help him take them off. I felt him rub my center with his fingers before they took the plunge. He leaned in to me just as I moaned. 

He captured my mouth with his and I opened for him. I let him take control, his tongue invaded my mouth caressing mine taking dominance over me. His fingers slowly moving in and out of me. My one hand gripped the edge of the counter as the other held onto his arm. He pulled away leaving both of us breathless and he traveled down my neck, my chest where he bit and kissed my breast through the thin fabric. Getting on his knees he lifted the night shirt more. I grabbed the hem of my shirt and took it off. Leaving me completely naked. He smiled and kissed my stomach. I opened my legs for him more to accommodate him. Kissing my mound he started to lick my center and boy did I have to hold onto the edge of the sink to keep from falling. He laughed deeply in his throat which sent vibrations to my woman hood. I gasped and looked down at him. He kissed the inside of my right thigh, and then bit down. He did the same thing to my left all the while his fingers found that magic spot. 

Winking up at me Zak went back in. He licked and sucked me bringing me near the edge of my climax. I whined when he took the heat away and his finger out of me. He leaned in and took my mouth over again. His hand took hold of my head, and held where he wanted it. I could taste myself on his tongue but I didn’t mind. I also tasted him as well. And I loved that taste. The sweet yet peppermint taste he had. He pulled away and took his shirt off. Once I saw his chest my hands instinctively went to it. They traveled up His stomach over his collarbone to encircle around his neck. 

He placed his hands under my ass and picked me again. Walking towards the bedroom he placed me on the bed. I scouted up and watched as Zak took of his jeans. Almost making a show of it. Pushing his pants down I saw him standing at attention. He stood at the edge of the bed just looking at me. My hand went to his erection and slowly moved up and down the silky smooth shaft. He closed his eyes and breathed in deep. He gave off a deep grunting sound into the room. Removing my hand he climbed on the bed,on top of me. Pinning my hands to the bed he kissed my lips,chin,my spot on my neck,collarbone. He licked at my nipples first the left then the right. Giving them each a small bite and making my back arch up for him. 

Coming back up to my face he kissed me and put his lips by my ear. I heard him moan as I felt him enter me. He felt his breath along my neck. He didn’t move for a bit. Just feeling me encase him in my warmth. I closed my eyes, it felt so good to feel him in me again. To feel the slight burn from him begging so large and me begging a small woman. I loved the feeling and no matter how many time we have done this it was always there. What can I say. He fills me up to the max. 

He started to move, slowly at first to feel me. And me to feel him. All of him. Leaning back he gripped my hips and went a bit fast. Looking down at me with lust and love. I look I will never get tired of seeing. A look I know for sure I will miss more than anything. The way his his eyes go dark for me. They way they still sparkled with love behind the darkness. It was not like anything in this world. 

I felt myself going to the edge and I didn’t want it to come. For the first time I didn’t want to finish, I wanted him within me. To be with me forever. But I knew I couldn’t take him. I knew that tonight for right now he was mine. And truly mine. Once the sun of the next morning came I would pack up and he would be hers. I felt him bite my neck hard signaling he was coming and I came with him. We both shouted out each others names and fell on top of me. His ear over my heart. I felt him soften within me and slip out. I bit my lip to keep from crying. I’ve done that all. I kissed his head and held him to me. His muscular arms held me to him as well. We both fell asleep in silence. The last thought I had before the sleeping darkness came was. 

‘I will always love you. Till the end of the earth.’

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that I was a long but. Again I hope you enjoyed. Kudos always appreciated. 😉


End file.
